


Wish You Were a Stranger

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam is a Little Shit, and not in the funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chooses someone else over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were a Stranger

"Go and live with her, then! See if I care."

As the words came out of your mouth, you could feel how each of them ripped and crushed your heart to tiny little pieces. Still, you kept your head, your arms crossed tightly over your chest and your eyes turned away from Sam, who stood by the door, a bag in his hands and an expression of mixed feelings on his face. He was angry at you, you knew that, but you didn't care, or tried not to. You were just as angry at him, if not more, and from your point of view, you had more reason, more right to be furious. He was choosing someone else over you. He had chosen to abandon you for a demon, and now he was expecting you to understand his decision without question. You didn't know what he could've done to hurt you more than that.

"Well", Sam said, all the usual softness and familiarity gone from his voice as he watched you with bitterness burning in his eyes. "If that's what you want, then fine. I will."

"It's not what I want, you idiot, isn't that quite clear?" you asked and your voice was shaking both from anger and the held-back tears. "I'm trying to tell you she's not good for you! She's a liar, Sam - she's just using you!"

It was awful to see how he hated you for what you were saying. "You don't know her", he said, locking his furious eyes to yours. "Ruby isn't like the others, she's different! You and Dean don't anything about her!"

"Perhaps, but we know demons and they're all alike, she's not an exception!"

"She's on our side, and unlike you, she actually understands me!" Sam spat back venomously. "She wants to see Lilith gone just as bad as we do and she's willing to help me kill her, and unlike you or Dean, she'll do whatever it takes to get it done! As will I."

Hearing Sam say all that hurt more than you'd thought it would. You'd known for a while now that he was changing, that Ruby and all that demon blood and psychic power training wasn't good for him. Still, seeing him acting so strange and hearing him comparing you to Ruby and finding you inferior, it was outright harrowing. It broke your heart, especially as you could see from the way he looked at you that he meant it all. He meant every word he was saying, and felt no remorse. You couldn't help it; all this made you wonder if he'd ever loved in the first place, or if it all had been just one big act. You didn't know why he'd do something like that, but right now, you didn't know why Sam was doing anything he was doing. He wasn't himself. Still, you wanted to make him stay, you wanted to change his mind and make him realize how big of a mistake he was about to do and see how Ruby was just using him for her own gain. You could have said anything, but in that moment, you were too filled with teary hate and anger, and only said the first, rushed words you could think of:

"If you leave now, Sam, you'll lose everything! You'll lose me. Forever."

The effects were the opposite of what you had wanted. It was like the last nail on the coffin; if even possible anymore, Sam's eyes turned colder, and with a cruel snort, he replied, "You aren't indispensable, (y/n)." He shook his head shortly and after one, last look that was full of disappointment and resentment, he took his bag, turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him as a last statement he'd ever make to you. You stood by your bed, swallowing down your tears and listening to his footsteps as he walked down the stairs and left the building. He shut the front door with such a force it shook the mirror and the paintings on the walls. Only when you heard the car leaving, and silence falling back to your house, you allowed yourself to break down. You dropped down to your knees and curled up to a ball, sobbing and crying, hugging yourself so you wouldn't break apart. You couldn't break, you couldn't afford being weak right now. You had an apocalypse to stop and a world to save... it was hardly a time to feel sorry for messed up relationships.

Nonetheless, no matter how hard you tried to tell that to yourself, you couldn't help but cry out your misery. You loved Sam, you loved him more than anything, and seeing him choose someone else over you... it made you wish you'd never seen him. For a moment there, as you listened to the emptiness of your house and cried on your bedroom floor, you wished you had never met him. You wished him to be a stranger, and momentarily, you found comfort from that thought. The relief was fleeting and short-lived, however, and the pain always came rushing back... each time worse than the one before.


End file.
